


Cuando la serpiente tiene dos cabezas

by Roashnabooks



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark Harry, Drama, Eventual Romance, F/M, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:46:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23118685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roashnabooks/pseuds/Roashnabooks
Summary: Que pasaria si el alma de Voldemort dentro de Harry estuviera conciente desde el primer momento, que si se volvió su amigo, que si lo hubiera criado.Harry es un pequeño niño maltratado por sus únicos parientes, rechazado por aquellos que podrían haber sido sus amigos e ignorado por el resto. Pero Harry no está solo, tiene alguien con él.
Kudos: 5





	1. Prólogo "Harry y Tom"

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes y el mundo de Harry Potter no me pertenecen sino a su creadora J.K Rowling.
> 
> La trama y cualquier desvarío de la historia original me pertenece, no se permiten copias.

Harry se acurrucó en el suelo mientras el hombre gordo descargaba toda la rabia que sentía sobre su cuerpo. Sus labios apretados, intentado no dejar salir ningún sonido para no empeorar los golpes. Su tío lo levantó del brazo y lo sacudió, un pequeño quejido salió de entre sus labios al sentir como se le dislocaba el brazo, lo que le hizo ganarse otro golpe en el rostro que lo volvió a lanzar contra el piso. Desde el momento en que su tío llegó del trabajo quejándose de que el contrato que iba a firmar se canceló, Harry supo que el día terminar de esta manera, la terapia favorita de Vernon Dursley era pegar a Harry. Cerró los ojos y se desentendió de los golpes que llovían sobre él concentrándose en la voz de Tom dentro de su cabeza que gritaba de rabia.

Harry no supo cuánto tiempo pasó mientras imaginaba cada una de las torturas que Tom le describía. Los golpes se detuvieron pero el permaneció en el piso concentrado en la voz de Tom hasta que el sonido irritante que hacía su tía Petunia al hablar lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Con dificultad intentó abrir los ojos pero sólo uno de ellos respondió, el otro sólo dejaba pasar una rendija de luz. Levantó la vista a la jirafa que decía ser familia suya y la vio llevar a su esposo e hijo al comedor. Por eso su tío se detuvo, la comida estaba servida. 

− Que haces tirado ahí, estas ensuciando la alfombra – su tía hablo mientras miraba con desagrado la alfombra bajo su cuerpo- ya tienes una tarea más para mañana. Ahora vete a tu cuatro, muévete, shu, shu.- Se dio la vuelta y siguió a su familia al comedor.

− ¿Harry?- Tom sonaba preocupado. 

− Estoy bien, sólo necesito un momento. 

Se levantó con cuidado y medio camino medio se arrastró hacia la alacena donde dormía. Se acurrucó dentro de su pequeña cama y cerró los ojos para intentar olvidar el dolor y concentrarse en su magia.  
Tom comenzó a tararearle una canción y su magia se dejó guiar por esta aumentando su velocidad de curación. Sintió como el dolor de su cuerpo remitía poco a poco. El cansancio, el gasto mágico y la voz de Tom se unieron haciendo sus párpados más y más pesados llevándolo a la inconsciencia.

Tom había estado con él durante mucho, mucho tiempo, convirtiéndose en su único amigo. Un amigo a veces amable y a veces cruel. Tom le enseñó como burlar y vengarse de Dudley y sus amigos. Le decía que era un niño (mocoso) inteligente cuando sacaba buenas notas en la escuela a pesar de que, según sus palabras, todas esas cosas muggles no tenían sentido, al contrario de sus tíos que lo castigaba por copiar, porque de ninguna manera él podía ser más inteligente que su pequeño Duddy. Tom le tarareaba canciones cuando el dolor no lo dejaba dormir, aunque por más que se lo pidiera nunca le decía de que iban las letras y le contaba historias sobre el mundo mágico cuando estaba triste, el mundo que sería su hogar, al que pertenecía. También era cruel, le gritaba que era estúpido cada vez que se negaba a contarle a sus maestros porque tenía moretones y huesos rotos, lo llamaba idiota patético cuando lo vio buscar la aprobación de los Dursley y estuvo ridículamente feliz cuando dejó de hacerlo. Lo enseñó a vengarse de sus enemigos y a hacerlos sufrir el triple del daño que le habían hecho. Tom le contó que había matado a sus padres. 

Harry aun podía recordar el dolor que sintió, Tom era el único que lo había cuidado, a su extraña forma, pero lo cuidaba, era su amigo, su hermano, su padre. Aquella noche cuando le dijo porque aquellos magos se le acercaban para agradecerle, sintió que su mundo se derrumbó. Durante todo un mes no había hablado con Tom ni Tom había hablado con él, hasta una noche que acostado en su cama escuchó un lo siento por parte de Tom. Nunca antes había escuchado a Tom disculparse y nunca lo volvió a escuchar. Después le pidió que le contara toda la verdad y Tom le había hablado de la guerra, de Lord Voldemort, de sus compañeros, de sus enemigos. Tom habló mucho esa noche. Harry no lo entendió todo, ni lo intentó pero volvió a hablar con Tom. Ahora casi un año después se podía decir que lo había perdonado. 

Tom concentró toda su energía en ayudar a Harry a guiar su magia para curarse. Pensaba en mil y una formas en las que podría hacer sufrir a los tres muggles, mientras intentaba que su niño dejara de sentir dolor. Lo que daría en esos momentos por tener un cuerpo, no necesitaba una varita, los haría pedazos con sus propias manos. Llevaba casi once años junto a Harry. Lo había acompañado desde esa noche horrible donde había cometido la estupidez de dejarse guiar por una profecía para matar a un niño. Recordaba perfectamente ese momento en que se separó de su alma principal cuando esta fue casi destruida cobijándose en el ser vivo más cercano, el bebé Harry. Desde ese momento había visto toda su vida a través de sus ojos. Contempló a la parte principal de su alma, convertida en un espectro débil y sin sentido, arrastrarse para huir de la casa. Vio entrar al hijo mayor de Orión y Walburga y tomar el pequeño cuerpo en el que se escondía mientras lloraba. Observó como el hombre que un momento antes abrazaba al pequeño cuerpo como si nunca lo fuera a soltar, dejarlo en las manos del semigigante y marcharse sin mirar atrás. Pudo sentirse volar por el aire ya que el niño se había quedado dormido. Lo próximo que vio fue el rostro de una mujer jirafuda que lo observaba con horror. 

Al principio había intentado apoderarse del cuerpo de Harry pero pronto se dio cuenta que era imposible, su fuerza era demasiado pequeña y la del niño demasiado grande, así que se mantuvo en un rincón de la mente del niño alimentándose de parte de su magia. Desde ahí observó la vida del niño, una que le recordó horriblemente a su propia niñez. Un día simplemente no pudo más y lo ayudó a esconderse de su primo, fue la primera vez que hablaron, Harry tenía 6 años en ese entonces. También recordaba la primera vez que le había cantado, el niño de 7 años lloraba en su rincón bajo las escaleras con una muñeca rota y moretones por todo el cuerpo, sólo quería que lograra dormir. No entendía como logró el mocoso lo que nadie había logrado antes, que quisiera protegerlo. Quizás era en parte que su niñez le recordaba a la suya, en parte culpa por haber matado a sus padres y condenarlo a esa vida. Quizás sólo era que el niño se había metido en su corazón. Encontraba irónico que el hijo de James Potter uno de sus más fervientes detractores estuviera viviendo la vida que había intentado que ningún niño mágico tuviera que sufrir. Un idiota, que por seguir a una persona sin pensar realmente en si estaba bien o mal, sólo porque era la luz, condenó a su hijo a una vida de miserias. A veces le daba deseos de reírse de la estupidez de Potter, entonces recordaba a Harry. 

Siguió arrullando al niño que se abrazaba a sí mismo, intentando dormir.

-Tom - escuchó la voz de Harry

-Dime pequeño.

-Todo va a mejorar ¿verdad?

\- Lo hará, te lo prometo.


	2. Mensajeros emplumados

Los golpes en la puerta sobresaltaron a Harry, todavía desorientado por el sueño escucho los chillidos de su tía que le decían que se despertara.  
− Buenos días pequeño - el saludo mañanero de Tom lo hizo sonreír - ¿Cómo te sientes? 

− Me siento mejor ahora - no podía mover bien la muñeca hinchada y el ojo derecho aún no se abría del todo pero el resto del cuerpo casi no le dolía, la magia había hecho un buen trabajo - Buenos días Tom.

− ¡Qué haces perdiendo el tiempo! Levántate de una vez fenómeno, tienes trabajo que hacer. ! Ahora! – su tía seguía gritando junto a su puerta

− Ya voy tía Petunia - escuchó los pasos que se alejaban de la puerta y respiró agradecido, la voz de su tía era peor para su cabeza que los golpes de su tío.

− La mejor manera muggle de arrancarle la lengua a una persona es con unas pinzas- comentó Tom mientras Harry salía de la alacena- cortarla es más rápido pero con las pinzas duele mucho más.

Se dirigió a la cocina mientras Tom hablaba, era algo normal después de que Harry recibiera una golpiza, Tom liberaba de esa manera toda la rabia acumulada. La verdad es que era muy útil, había perdido la cuenta de la cantidad de formas de tortura mágicas y muggles que había aprendido en los últimos años y esperaba poner en práctica algún día. 

− Personalmente no me gusta arrancarles la lengua, sin lengua no hay gritos es como quitarle la mitad de la diversión, aunque con ella podría pensármelo. 

Harry sonrió a lo dicho por Tom haciendo que su tía lo mirara con ira. 

− ¿De qué te ríes? Muévete - los ojos de su tía mostraban desagrado cuando lo recorrieron – apúrate y sal de aquí, verte me enferma. 

Por supuesto que la enfermaba, Harry podía imaginar que actualmente no tenía la mejor apariencia, su ojo probablemente estaba negro, la muñeca estaba roja e hinchada, los moretones amarillos y violetas que adornaban sus brazos conformaban un cuadro abstracto imposible de mirar; no quería imaginar que tan mal se veía el resto de su cuerpo. Aunque a estas alturas cualquiera pensaría que su tía estaría acostumbrada.

− ¿Sabes cuál es mi favorito? – la voz de Tom bajó y se volvió peligrosa 

− ¿Crucio? – Harry tomó pan, agua y salió de la cocina para desayunar en el patio

− Además del Crucio.- Tom siempre había dicho que el Crucio era su tortura favorita- Desollar, es extremadamente relajante.

− ¿Eso es cuando arrancas la piel del cuerpo de alguien ¿no? – lo había visto en una película

− Correcto y es un arte. Tomemos por ejemplo a tu tía. Primero no puedes empezar por un lugar con piel muy delicada ya que los vasos sanguíneos están muy cerca y se desangraría demasiado rápido… – 

Comió su desayuno escuchando a Tom explicándole como desollar a su tía paso por paso. La voz de Tom era suave y oscura mientras contaba cada detalle. Una vez vio en la tele un programa sobre asesinos, personas que torturaban a sus víctimas antes de matarlos y se parecían mucho a Tom. Había aceptado mucho tiempo atrás que Tom no era normal, posiblemente estaba loco o era un psicópata, aunque de lo último no estaba muy seguro pues si algo sabía sobre Tom era que lo quería y en la tele escuchó que los psicópatas no tenían sentimientos. Realmente no entendía que le pasaba a Tom pero sabía que su mente no funcionaba igual que la del resto de las personas. Pero a Harry no le importaba, comprendía que Tom necesitaba desahogarse y era la única manera de hacerlo estando atrapado dentro de su cuerpo. A veces, cuando sus tíos lo maltrataban, casi podía sentir la impotencia de Tom, era una masa negra y roja que llenaba su mente. Tenía miedo de que si Tom no se desahogaba de vez en cuando se volvería loco. También acepto que él tampoco era normal, después de todo escuchar tranquilamente sobre tortura y que tu única reacción sea si encontraras alguien con quien probarlo no se considera normal, Harry lo veía como una deformación de moral surgida por ser criado por el mismo Lord Voldemort; para él estaba bien. 

− … también hay hechizos desolladores que hacen muy buen trabajo, te enseñare algunos después – ahora sonaba mucho más tranquilo y relajado 

− Claro 

Harry terminó su desayuno y comenzó sus tareas limpiando la alfombra. La mañana pasó de forma rápida trabajando y conversando con Tom. Mientras arreglaba el jardín uno de los kneazle de la señora Figg vino a saludarlo. Todos le habían cogido bastante cariño desde que había quemado los gatos disecados que adornaban la casa de su dueña. Tanto Harry como los kneazle quedaron felices, Harry no tuvo que oír más historias sobre gatos muertos con sus cuerpos presentes, ver fotos era más fácil; y lo de lo kneazel suponía que era algo psicológico, a nadie le gustaría ver su posible futuro las 24h del día. 

La pandilla de Dudley vino a media mañana a jugar en la consola. Harry ya no tenía que huir de ellos, el juego: cazando a Harry, se canceló luego de un pequeño problema que tuvo Piers con una serpiente en el zoológico, el veneno de una mamba negra es de temer. Tom se divirtió de lo lindo ese día, según sus palabras lo único malo es que no hubo funeral. 

Al terminar las tareas entró a la casa y se encontró a tía Petunia junto a un gran cubo de metal colocado en el fregadero lleno de unos trapos grises y emitía un olor horrible. Cuando su tía le dijo que era su uniforme de secundaria no sabía si reír o desmallarse.

− ¿Va a llegarme una carta de Hogwarts? ¿Verdad? ¿Verdad? – le preguntó casi en pánico a Tom, que solo le respondió echándose a reír – no te rías, no es divertido –llorar, definitivamente iba a llorar 

− Si tengo que usar algo así para ir a la escuela me suicidare y te quedaras sin cuerpo que habitar.- Tom seguía desternillándose dentro de su cabeza - ¡Deja de reírte! ¡Tooomm!

− Ya deja de comportarte como un bebé - le respondió Tom después de calmarse - tu carta debería estar aquí pronto. De hecho deberías revisar el correo, se te olvidó recógelo.

− ¡Merlín! Lo olvidé.

Harry salió corriendo de la cocina mientras rezaba porque su tío no se haya dado cuenta de la falta de la correspondencia. En el felpudo descansaban tres cartas, atravesó la sala con cuidado buscando alguna señal de tío Vernon. Cogió las cartas en el suelo y suspiro aliviado.

− ¡Harry! – la voz de Tom lo hizo saltar

− ¡Que pasa! – miró a los lados asustado pensando que su tío había aparecido

− ¡La carta Harry! ¡La carta! 

La emoción de Tom lo absorbió por un momento, entonces bajó la mirada a las cartas entre sus manos y la vio. Un sobre grueso y pesado, hecho de pergamino amarillento con la dirección escrita con tinta verde.

Señor H. Potter  
Alacena Debajo de la Escalera  
Privet Drive, 4  
Little Whinging  
Surrey

− Tom es la carta, llegó Tom, llegó - casi podía sentir las lagrimas corriendo por su rostro

− Lo es pequeño, te dije que llegaría – Harry recordó que Tom estaba tan ansioso como él, aunque sabía que era peligroso lo que más quería era abandonar el No.4 de Privet Drive y volver al mundo mágico.

Harry sujetó la carta con fuerza, aun no podía creerlo, sentía que iba a desaparecer en cualquier momento. Las manos le temblaban cuando acercó la mano a sello con un águila, una serpiente, un tejón y un león que rodeaban una gran letra H. El golpe en su rostro lo lanzó con fuerza al suelo haciéndolo soltar el correo.

− Maldito fenómeno, que demonios haces, tuve que salir yo mismo a buscar el periódico – los gritos de su tío se superponían al grito de furia de Tom en su cabeza – te alimento, te mantengo, le di una casa y una educación a un monstruo como tú que debería haber sido dejado a morir devorado por perros y lo único que tienes que hacer no lo haces bien.

Recogió su cuerpo en el suelo para minimizar su tamaño mientras su tío lo pateaba. Pero el problema no eran los golpes de su tío, era Tom. La furia de Tom hacia ondas por su cuerpo, nunca lo había sentido a tan enfurecido. Su cabeza se sentía como si fuere a romperse en pedazos, su magia se alzó fuera de su control yendo más y más alto guiada por la furia del otro. Todos sus músculos se contrajeron cuando su cuerpo fue llevado al límite. Dolía, dolía mucho. 

− Tom, para, Tom me estás haciendo daño, para. Duele, duele 

Lágrimas cayeron por su rostro mientras sentía como si su cuerpo fuera a romperse, los músculos estirados a su límite, sus huesos aplastados por una fuerza invisible, su cabeza era una masa roja de dolor que en cualquier momento explotaría para liberar la presión. Siguió llamando a Tom, pero este estaba más allá de la razón. Su magia se liberó de su poder y guiada por Tom ataco a su tío lanzándolo a través de la sala. 

La liberación de la magia drenó toda la energía de su cuerpo, no podía moverse, sus músculos no respondían y su mente flotaba en una bruma gris. Podía oír a Tom llamándolo, pero su voz sonaba lejana y débil. La bruma se oscureció y perdió el concimiento. 

Harry se despertó aturdido, su cuerpo se sentía pesado y le era difícil concentrarse. Miró a su alrededor intentando entender que era lo que veía. La habitación en la que estaba no era su alacena era mucho más amplia y llena, a su alrededor había todo tipo de objetos que parecían estar rotos, juguetes, un televisor, una pila de libros. Cuando vio los libros la reconoció, era a segunda habitación de Dudley, pero ¿Qué hacia él ahí? Intentó pensar en lo que había pasado el día anterior: recordó haber hecho sus tareas por la mañana, entonces había recogido el correo. ¡La carta, la carta de Hogwarts había llegado! Entonces llego su tío y Tom... Por Merlín Tom…

− ¡Tom! ¡Tom! ¡Tom! – Harry lo llamó desesperado, era la primera vez que se despertaba y lo primero que oía no era la voz de Tom – Tom respóndeme por favor 

Al no escuchar una respuesta de parte del otro comenzó a desesperarse. El día anterior Tom se había sobrepasado con su poder y si le había pasado algo, si había desaparecido. Harry sintió como el pecho se le rasgaba, los pulmones se negaron a recibir más aire, no podía respirar. Era imposible, Tom no había podido dejarlo, imposible, imposible. Tom le había prometido que siempre estaría con él, le prometió que lo cuidaría. 

Todavía tenían que ir a Hogwarts, Tom le prometió enseñarle todos sus secretos. Tenía que mostrarle el mundo mágico lo prometió, no podía haberse ido solo así. Siguió llamando con desesperación a Tom durante horas. Su tía le gritó para que se levantara y por primera vez no le hizo caso por más que esta toco y chilló. Su tío lo golpeó y lo sacudió como un muñeco pero aun así no reaccionó. La tarde cayó y el siguió en la cama abrazado a si mismo llamando a Tom una y otra vez. Su voz se había puesto ronca y su mente se sentía como algodón, pero aun así continuó. Nada más importaba, si se quedaba sin Tom que iba a ser de él, no podía vivir si Tom se había ido, no le quedaba nada. Tom no podía existir sin Harry y Harry no podía existir sin Tom. 

La noche llego a Privet Drive y encontró a Harry acostado aun en su cama. Se sentía débil, su cuerpo febril y su mente saltaba del delirio a la realidad. Su mente vagó mientras soñaba en recorrer el mundo mágico con Tom, él le mostraría todo, lugares que nadie más conocía, poderes que nadie siquiera imaginaba. En sus sueños Tom tenía un cuerpo propio, lo abrazaba mientras lo llamaba mi niño y revolvía sus cabellos. Él quería quedare ahí entre los brazos de Tom, la única familia real que había tenido. Tom siempre lo protegería, no permitiría que nadie le hiciera daño. En el sueño corrió hacia los brazos de Tom que lo alzó, le sonrió y le dijo:. 

− Pequeño despierta – Harry escucho una voz débil y se dio cuenta que no era dentro de su sueño

− ¿Tom? – pregunto con miedo 

− Soy yo, estoy aquí, no llores- lágrimas de alivio corrieron por su rostro, Tom seguía ahí, todo iba a estar bien

− ¿Estás bien? - la voz de Tom se escuchaba débil y cansada - ¿Por qué no respondías?

− Me sobrepase, no tenía fuerzas suficientes para comunicarme contigo. La próxima vez no te asustes, no voy a ir a ningún lado. No hay manera que algo como eso me mate. 

− Lo siento, me comporte como un tonto, no volverá a pasar – Harry se levantó de la cama y secó sus lagrimas 

− No te preocupes, no has hecho nada malo, fue un error de mi parte durante tu enseñanza. Además yo fui el que te hice daño a ti, no debí perder la cabeza de esa forma. Yo soy el que te prometo que no volverá a pasar. Ahora sal del cuarto y busca algo de comer. Necesito que te cuides, para poder recuperarme tengo que absorber tu magia así que tiene que comer lo suficiente al menos.

Salió del cuarto y fue a la cocina por algo de comer, luego regreso al cuarto y se acostó a dormir con una sonrisa en la boca mientras Tom le tarareaba una nana. 

Al otro día por la mañana bajó las escaleras para desayunar y de paso preguntarles a sus tíos donde estaba su carta y porque ahora dormía en el segundo dormitorio de Dudley. Cuando llegó al primer piso se encontró con la impresionante imagen de su tío durmiendo delante de la puerta de la calle, ni siquiera Tom tuvo algo que decir en ese momento. El sonido de sus pisadas levanto al tío Vernon que se despertó y acto seguido comenzó a gritarle. Cuando preguntó por la carta su rostro tomó colores alarmantes. Harry fue salvado por tía Petunia que lo llamó para que preparara el desayuno. Al regresar a la sala se encontró con que había tres cartas escritas en tinta verde en la mano de su tío, pero antes de que pudiera siquiera pedir una fueron destruidas en pedazos. 

− ¿Tom?- estaba asombrado y confuso con lo que estaba pasando

− Creo que tus tíos no quieren que vayas a Hogwarts, debí esperarlo de su parte, los muggles son muggles después de todo temen y destruyen todo lo que no entienden.

− ¿Qué va a pasar ahora? – pregunto nervioso 

− Seguirán llegando cartas – Harry vio como tío Vernon tapiaba al buzón- y nada de lo que hagan los muggles para impedirlo lo detendrá, va a ser muy divertido veras.

− ¿Y si no leo ninguna?

− No, te preocupes alguien de Hogwarts vendrá a buscarte, de hecho lo normal sería que un profesor entregara la carta personalmente a un niño cuyos tutores son muggles.- Tom sonaba hastiado- Supongo que como tus tíos saben del mundo mágico no lo creyeron necesario.

− Entonces solo debo esperar

− Sí. Además recuerda que eres El-niño-que-vivió, estoy seguro que la vieja cabra, alias: imitación barata de Merlín, alias: Albus-quien necesita tantos nombres-Dumby – Harry tuvo que taparse la boca para no reírse frente a sus tíos - enviará alguien en quien confié a buscarte.

\- Hay Tom te he dicho que no necesitas tener miedo de decirlo, vamos repite conmigo Dum-ble- dore, tu puedes- Harry se dio a vuelta y salió casi corriendo de la sala cuando Tom comenzó a lanzarle improperios

Se escondió en el patio y comenzó a reír histéricamente. Tom maldecía en cada idioma que conocía. A Harry siempre le dio gracia la forma en que Tom se dirigía a Dumbledore. Principalmente su negativa a decir su nombre. Los apodos que se le ocurrían iban desde la vieja cabra hasta viejo come caramelos, pasando por algunos no tan agradables. Una vez Harry le preguntó si su negativa a decir su nombre no era igual a la del mundo mágico de decir Voldemort. Tom tardó 20 segundos completos en darse cuenta que estaba diciendo que le tenía miedo a Dumbledore y juraba que si Tom hubiera tenido manos lo habría ahorcado, luego Harry se había ganado un sermón de casi una hora de por qué él no tenía miedo a Dumbledore y una semana de ley de hielo. Pero era tan fácil enojar a Tom con eso que Harry seguía utilizándolo.

El tema de Dumbledore era algo espinoso para Tom, lo odiaba de manera casi enfermiza. Con solo oír su nombre comenzaba a ver todo rojo. Harry por su parte no sabía que pensar del director de Hogwarts. Tom afirmaba que era malvado a Harry el hombre no le gustaba por un principio básico, lo había dejado con los Dursley durante 11 años. Pero no lo odiaba, después de todo no sabía las razones para hacerlo, quizás solo lo dejó con su única familia porque es lo que decía la ley, el hecho que no se hubiera preocupado por saber cómo eran los Dursley ni por su bienestar después no lo hacía malvado sino negligente. La verdad era que Tom le hablo tanto de Dumbledore que casi ansiaba conocerlo.

Como previó Tom, las cartas habían seguido llegando y su tío enloqueció lo que fue realmente divertido de ver y por eso hora estaba acostado en el suelo de una destartalada cabaña de madera en el medio del mar escuchando las olas romper contra las rocas. Contaba los minutos para la llegada de su cumpleaños. A pesar del viento, de la tormenta y el hecho de que tenía el estómago casi vacío se encontraba bastante relajado. Tom lo estaba haciendo practicar el control de su magia, usándola para mantenerse caliente con un hechizo básico de calefacción, mientras hacía flotar trozos de madera y piedra. Así que mientras sus parientes estaban congelados y muertos del hambre, él se encontraba calentito y entretenido. 

Un golpe en el exterior de la cabaña hizo que dejara caer las piedras. Un segundo golpe levantó a los Dursley. Tom lo mandó a deshacer el hechizo de calefacción. Con un tercer golpe la puerta calló y dejo ver a un hombre enorme al otro lado.

\- Estas listo Harry

\- Si 

\- Es hora de que comience el espectáculo


	3. De semigigantes, actores y basiliscos

Tom observó como un cuerpo enorme atravesaba el hueco de la puerta. Tuvo que buscar en su memoria durante un tiempo para poder recordar quien era.

− Tom ¿Quién es? – pregunto nervioso Harry mirando al semigigante acomodarse

− Rubeus Hagrid, uno de los seguidores de la Pasa. Te dije que mandaría alguien de su confianza a buscarte.

El grito del semigigante atrajo la atención de Harry. Cuando aplastó el rifle del muggle gordo como si fuera un juguete sintió la emoción del mocoso crecer y la diversión comenzar a recorrer su cuerpo. 

− ¿Puedo divertirme un poquito? ¿verdad? – le preguntó Harry- juro no salirme del guión 

− Por supuesto - no iba a ser el quien le quitara al niño la alegría de ver a los Dursley sufrir.

Escuchó a media la conversación admirando las magníficas dotes de actuación de Harry. Una voz perfecta, entonación envidiable y por lo que podía sentir, un lenguaje corporal magistral. Por el rostro del semigigante estaba seguro que estaba creyendo por completo la actuación de Harry de niño tímido e inseguro al que le están dando la noticia de su vida. El mocoso estaba siendo realmente travieso alimentando más y más las llamas de la furia del hombretón hacia los Dursley. 

Sintió las manos de Harry temblar cuando extendió las manos para coger el sobre amarillento dirigido con tinta verde esmeralda al «Señor H. Potter, El Suelo de la Cabaña en la Roca, El Mar». Leyó a través de sus ojos aquella carta tan parecida a la que recibió tantos años atrás: 

COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA  
Director: Albus Dumbledore  
(Orden de Merlín, Primera Clase,   
Gran Hechicero, Jefe de Magos,  
Jefe Supremo, Confederación   
Internacional de Magos).

Querido señor Potter:

Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de una plaza en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia. Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios.  
Las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza antes del 31 de julio.

Muy cordialmente, Minerva McGonagall  
Directora adjunta

Era curioso percibir las emociones de Harry en ese momento, felicidad, anhelo, euforia y el corazón del niño acelerándose mientras leía una y otra vez la carta. Apenas podía recordar cómo se había sentido él al leer su carta o cuando Dumbledore le dijo que era un mago. Sabía que había estado feliz, pero las emociones, el sentimiento, las olvidó en algún punto, como si hubieran sido borradas de su alma. Quizás alguno de los primeros horrocrux las guardara. A pesar de los años seguía sin acostumbrarse al vacío que lo embargaba cada vez que se veía inundado por las emociones de Harry, era como si pudiera percibir los bordes deslechados de donde arranco pedazos a su alma, era una sensación horrible. 

Tuvo que llamar a Harry para que saliera de su ensimismamiento, los muggles habían aceptado que sabían que él era un mago y era hora de que volviera a la conversación.

− ¿Vosotros lo sabíais? — preguntó Harry a los muggles mayores—. ¿Vosotros sabíais que yo era... un mago?

Por Merlín, la actuación del mocoso era perfecta, merecía ganarse uno de esos premios que los muggles les daban a los actores. Incluso los muggles que habían vivido con él desde siempre se les veía en la cara que realmente creían que estaba asombrado y dolido escuchando hablar a la muggle de sus padres, cuando, sus principales emociones eran odio y rabia.

— ¿Explosión? ¡Me dijisteis que habían muerto en un accidente de coche! – gritó Harry 

Esta vez los gritos del niño venían del fondo de su corazón, en una frase dejó salir toda la ira que había acumulado contra los muggles por mentirle toda su vida sobre sus orígenes. Actuando dentro de las expectativas de Harry, el semigigante se convirtió en la personificación de esa ira cuando se levantó en toda su altura y arremetió contra los Dursley. La excitación recorrió a Harry al ver a sus familiares aterrorizados y encogidos sobre si mismos al enfrentarse a alguien mucho más poderosos que ellos. 

Cuando sintió las emociones de Harry convertirse en una mezcla extraña de afecto, diversión y pena volvió a prestar atención y se dio cuenta de que hablaban de él. El mocoso casi se atraganta intentado contener la risa al ver al semigigante con miedo a decir su nombre. Era posiblemente el único ser mágico al que, el nombre del Lord Voldemort y el miedo que este le daba a todos, le causaba gracia en vez de aprensión. Si tuviera un cuerpo hace mucho que le abría dado una paliza al mocoso por irrespetuoso. Antes de poder regañarlo escuchó como el semigigante comenzó a hablar de los Potter y decidió permanecer en silencio. Ese tema seguía siendo doloroso para su niño y él como el principal culpable de su dolor no podía dejar de sentir arrepentimiento cada vez que los sentimientos de Harry se volvían dolorosos al escuchar de sus padres. Harry nunca volvió a culparlo de sus muertes, pero el dolor seguía ahí, quizás en un futuro lo superara, pero en este momento solo era un niño que había crecido sin padres, el conocía el sentimiento o al menos lo conoció una vez.

Al sentir como la preocupación embargaba a Harry cuando el semigigante habló sobre la ubicación del alma principal le entraron deseos de gritar porque sabía que esa preocupación del niño no era hacia su propio bienestar sino hacia él. 

− Harry, sabes que nunca me matará, soy una parte de él, por otra parte debe estar obsesionado con matarte – regaño el niño 

− No tengo miedo, si tú estás conmigo no me pasara nada malo – respondió el niño idiota- 

¿Que se suponía debía responder a eso? Harry ponía demasiada fe en él, cuando la verdad era que Tom no tenía ninguna forma de defenderlo, dentro del cuero de niño sus acciones estaban limitadas, no tenía magia, ni poder para proteger a su niño. Podía enseñarle, guiarlo y prestarle sus conocimientos del mundo mágico pero no mucho más. 

− Pero puede llevarte lejos de mí. – el miedo en el vos de Harry era casi visible para él 

− Harry no voy a ir a ninguna parte, a estas alturas debo ser tan poderoso como el gracias a tu magia – trato de calmarlo y hacerlo entrar en razón.

La respuesta de Harry fue el silencio, sabía que ese era un punto en que nunca se pondrían de acuerdo. Tom siguió escuchando de manera distraída la explicación del semigigante y el niño no pacería estar más concentrado que él. Los dos se sobresaltaron cuando saltó a gritarle al muggle defendiendo a Dumbledore. Si Tom tuviera ojos los habría girado, los sentimientos de Harry eran más de curiosidad. Cuando el semigigante mencionó que lo habían expulsado se Hogwarts, Tom recordó lo que había pasado en su 5to año.

− Sabes porque lo expulsaron ¿verdad? – la voz de Harry sonaba burlona cuando preguntó.

− La verdad es que lo expulsaron por mi culpa, aunque sus extraños gustos también tuvieron algo que ver.

− ¿Gustos?

− Le gustan las criaturas mágicas, mientras más peligrosas y prohibidas mejor.

− ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

− Cuando entre a Hogwarts me entere de que ser un hablante de pársel no era común entre magos …

Así le contó a Harry un cuento para dormir sobre una cámara secreta, un basilisco y el orgullo familiar.


	4. ¡La magia es genial¡

Harry observó el destartalado bar mientras los clientes saludaban a Hagrid. Se habían levantado temprano y luego de atravesar Londres dirigiéndose al Callejón Diagon, habían llegado frente al diminuto negocio que, según Tom, los muggles no podían ver. El cantinero llamado Tom, juraría que oyó un gruñido de parte de Tom cuando escuchó el nombre del otro, le preguntó a Hagrid si iba a tomar una copa y este no encontró mejor manera de responder que diciendo en medio del bar quien era Harry. Cuando todas las personas en el bar se giraron para mirarle se sintió como un animal exótico en un zoológico.   
− No podíamos pasar sin que me exhibiera – preguntó molesto 

− Si no te exhibe como se enteraría el mundo mágico que El- Niño-que-vivió ha vuelto y está bajo la protección de La Cabra.- la voz de Tom desbordaba sarcasmo, parecía que ya se esperaba todo esto  
La irritación no abandonó a Harry, pero no tuvo más opción que tragársela y poner su mejor rostro de niño tímido y asombrado mientras los clientes en el bar lo saludaban uno por uno. La única persona que le llamó la atención fue el Profesor Quirrell que al parecer le daría clases en Hogwarts de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, aunque mirando al tembloroso hombre le pareció que la clase seria mes un chiste que otra cosa. Suspiró agradecido cuando Hagrid detuvo a los que querían seguir saludándolo y lo llevó para salir del bar.   
− Pregúntale por ese hombre, Quirrell – la voz de Tom lo sobresaltó porque se había mantenido callado desde que entraron al bar.

− ¿El profesor Quirrell está siempre tan nerviosos? – preguntó a Hagrid aprovechando que este lo había mencionado.

− ¿Hay algún problema? – 

No entendía porque Tom quería saber su profesor, nunca lo había visto interesado por nadie, aunque podía ser porque estaban en el mundo muggle y a Tom no le interesaba nada muggle.  
− Hay algo raro en ese hombre – respondió Tom después de escuchar la explicación de Hagrid – Ten cuidado con él.

− Está bien, yo…  
La respuesta de Harry se cortó cuando la pared frente a la que estaban se abrió luego de que Hagrid la golpeara con su paraguas para mostrar el lugar más impresiónate que Harry había visto nunca.   
− Bienvenido - dijo Hagrid – al Callejón Diagon. 

− Bienvenido al mundo mágico pequeño – dijo Tom   
Harry podía imaginar que su rostro en ese momento debería ser muy chistoso intentando decidirse entre el asombro y la felicidad. Deseó tener ocho ojos más. Movía la cabeza en todas direcciones mientras iban calle arriba, tratando de mirar todo al mismo tiempo: las tiendas, las cosas que estaban fuera y la gente haciendo compras. Algunas tiendas vendían ropa; otras, animales, en una había un grupo de chicos mirando una escoba, también vendían telescopios y extraños instrumentos de plata que Harry nunca había visto. Escaparates repletos de bazos de murciélagos y ojos de anguilas, tambaleantes montones de libros de encantamientos, plumas y rollos de pergamino, frascos con pociones, globos con mapas de la luna...  
− ¡Tom esto es increíble! – Harry casi gritó en voz alta. 

− Si lo es, no hay mejor logar para comenzar un recorrido en el mundo mágico – en la voz de Tom se oía algo parecido al anhelo o la tristeza

− ¿Por qué nunca me dejaste venir? – se quejó a Tom haciendo un puchero intentado sacar a Tom de su extraño estado de ánimo y sonrió cuando la risa del otro le dijo que lo había logrado. 

La queja de Harry era real. Había querido visitar este lugar desde que Tom le contó sobre él, pero este no se lo había permitido diciéndole que sería muy peligroso para un niño pequeño aventurarse solo en el mundo mágico, además de suscitar demasiadas preguntas. Así que había soñado con venir una y otra vez alimentando esos sueños con las imágenes que le describía Tom.   
Se detuvieron frente a un edificio, completamente blanco, que se alzaba sobre el resto de construcciones del callejón. Delante de la puerta estaba parado, lo que por las descripciones de Tom, era un gnomo, lo que Hagrid le confirmó. Leyó con interés la advertencia a los ladrones escrita en las puertas del banco. Hagrid le dijo que había que estar loco para intentar robar Gringotts, Tom le dijo que loco, desesperado o las dos cosas a la vez. Harry entendió el mensaje, Gringotts era seguro e intentar robarle una mala idea.  
A Harry le pareció curiosa la expresión de los dos gnomos que los hicieron pasar. Al entrar al amplio vestíbulo de mármol, observó con detenimiento a los gnomos y magos a los lados del mostrador.  
− ¿Los magos y los gnomos no se llevan bien? ¿verdad? – preguntó luego de descifrar la expresión de los gnomos y personas en la habitación. 

− A los magos no le gustan los gnomos, ni a los gnomos los magos – le explicó Tom- es una relación simbiótica, los magos tiene el poder en el mundo mágico, son sus protectores y regidores, los gnomos por otra parte se hicieron con el control del dinero, ninguno puede atacar al otro porque sería un caos, es un equilibrio delicado pero ha funcionado durante siglos. 

− ¿La relación entre los magos y el resto de seres mágicos es así?

− No. Los gnomos fueron más inteligentes que los magos y se hicieron con el control de parte de su mundo – respondió con diversión Tom   
Harry detuvo sus preguntas cuando se detuvieron frente a uno de los gnomos y Hagrid pidió sacar dinero de su cámara de seguridad. Aun no podía creer que tuviera dinero propio cuando llevaba 11 años viviendo en una alacena, recibiendo golpes y comiendo la sobra de los Dursley. Cuando vio la pequeña llave en las manos de Hagrid hizo una mueca, el acceso a esa llave le hubiera resuelto gran parte de su vida, si los Dursley hubieran recibido dinero para criarlo y alguien hubiera estado pendiente de ellos, posiblemente su vida hubiera sido mejor. En el mundo muggle existían oficinas para protección de menores, no podía creer que en el mundo mágico no, después de todo Tom le había dicho que los niños mágicos eran protegidos y las familias más antiguas consideraban un daño a estos como un crimen imperdonable.   
Tom se echó a reír cuando vio a Hagrid dándose importancia por la carta que Dumbledore le había mandado a traer, en palabras del mismo Tom, todos los seguidores de Dumbledore eran idiotas con ínfulas de grandeza. Siguieron al gnomo Griphook para salir del vestíbulo, cuando le preguntó a Hagrid sobre el contenido de la Bóveda 713 y este respondió que era una misión secreta confiada por Dumbledore, un sonido molesto vino de Tom y percibió como las emociones de este se volvían furiosas. Antes de poder preguntarle, Griphook los subió en un pequeño carro y se pusieron en marcha. La velocidad y los giros del carrito no le permitieron concentrarse para hablar con Tom.   
Cuando el carro se detuvo Hagrid se bajó del carrito con el rostro verde. Griphook usó la llave para abrir la cerradura de la puerta de la Bóveda 687. Cuando se aclaró el humo verde que salió de la cámara, la boca de Harry colgó. La bóveda brillaba en oro, plata y bronce. Harry nunca había visto tanto dinero junto en un solo lugar.   
\- Los Potter son una de las familias más ricas de la Gran Bretaña mágica – Tom respondió al asombro que lo embargaba.

\- Con esa cantidad de dinero ¿Una familia mágica no me hubiera aceptado para criarme? – Harry se encontraba confundido mirando la montaña de dinero dentro de su bóveda. 

\- Incluso sin ese dinero te hubieran aceptado. La razón de la Pasa para dejarte con los muggles debe ser otra, algo que solo él entiende - la ira de Tom no se había apaciguado y ahora parecía haber sido alimentada.

\- ¿Y por qué nadie lo detuvo? – Harry sentía que el pecho se le apretaba, podía sentir todo el maltrato, hambre y desprecio que sufrió durante su vida como un manto pesado sobre su cuerpo.

\- No creo que nadie lo supiera, lo hizo en secreto, como lo hace todo –la voz sonaba extremadamente seria y a la vez suave - Siempre ha habido personas cercanas a la Cabra que dirán que gozan de su confianza, que dicen saber lo que hace o lo que piensa, nunca le creas, nadie sabe ni la mitad de lo que hace en secreto. Le muestra a cada uno lo suficiente para que crean que confía en ellos y guarden sus secretos al creerse superiores al resto. La mayoría de sus personas de “confianza” son marginados o aquellos que estudiaron bajo su ala, siempre ansiosos por demostrarle su lealtad, los hace sentir importantes y parte de lago superior. Su forma de pensar, por otra parte, es un completo misterio más allá de lo que muestra ante el público y sus seguidores.

Medio escuchó la explicación de Hagrid sobre la moneda mágica pensando en Dumbledore, le diría a Tom que le explicara después. El carrito bajó cada vez a mayor velocidad, sintió como el aire se volvía más frio antes de detenerse frente a la Bóveda 713. Parado frente a la bóveda, sintió como la ira de Tom alcanzaba niveles peligrosos.

− ¿Qué pasa? – Harry se estremecía pensando que podría haber algún peligro que no hubiera percibido 

− No te parece curioso que Dumby le haya dado la misión al semigigante de buscar algo en secreto justo cuando te venía a buscar a ti – dijo Tom con ironía, pero la rabia salía de su voz como olas.

− Es raro – respondió pensativo - después de todo es un secreto, si yo lo sé...

− Ya lo sabe una persona más de la que debería – terminó Tom - quiere que seas consiente de lo que sea que este dentro de la bóveda, pensé que podrías tener al menos un primer año normal en Hogwarts, pero creo que no te dejará.

− No sabemos todavía que es - dijo con duda y esperanza - podría no pasar nada.

− Eso espero, pequeño – la voz de Tom sonaba cansada- Pero debes mantener los ojos abiertos.   
Miró con ansia mientras Griphook habría la bóveda. Se inclinó hacia adelante para ver mejor pero solo vio un paquetito envuelto en papel marrón que estaba en el suelo de la bóveda. Observo con curiosidad como Hagrid se lo metía en su abrigo.  
− ¿Qué crees que sea? – preguntó nervioso

− No lo sé, no puedo decir siquiera si es un objeto poderoso o no, tu sentido mágico no está lo suficiente desarrollado por haber pasado toda tu vida en el mundo muggle – se quejó Tom 

Volvieron a montar el carro, que los llevó de vuelta a la superficie y salieron de Gringotts. Hagrid le dijo que lo primero era comprarse el uniforme y lo dejó frente a «Madame Malkin, túnicas para todas las ocasiones» Harry miró la espalda de Hagrid mientras se marchaba sin creer que lo había dejado solo en un lugar que no conocía. 

− Dijiste que Dumbledore enviaría alguien de confianza a asegurarse que llegara a Hogwarts, Hagrid no parece alguien de confianza – Harry estaba anonado de que solo lo dejara ahí.

− Es lo suficiente bueno para el Viejo, Hagrid confía ciegamente en él y lo tiene en la más alta estima porque le permitió quedarse en Hogwarts luego de su expulsión y es lo suficientemente ingenuo para buscar el encargo frente a ti e incluso alardear sobre ello, cualquier otro hubiera sido más discreto. – Tom seguía molesto  
Harry entró a la tienda donde fue saludado por una bruja sonriente y regordeta vestida de color malva.   
− ¿Hogwarts, guapo? —dijo, 

− No Ilvermorny – Harry aguantó la risa que le produjo el comentario de Tom, para luego afirmar con la cabeza hacia la bruja

− Tengo muchos aquí... En realidad, otro muchacho se está probando ahora.  
En el fondo de la tienda un niño de piel pálida como la porcelana, cabello platino y unos increíbles ojos plateados estaba de pie sobre el escabel, mientras otra bruja le arreglaba la túnica negra. El niño lo miro con un rostro que no mostraba ninguna expresión solo siendo desmentida esta tranquilidad por sus ojos que lo observaban con interés.  
− ¡Un Malfoy! – dijo Tom con asombro - debe ser Draco, el hijo de Lucius. 

− ¿Estás seguro? – Harry estaba emocionado, los Malfoy era la familia mágica de la que más le habló Tom. 

− No podría equivocarme, se ve igual que Abraxas en nuestro primer año - respondió Tom 

Se giró hacia el niño Malfoy cuando este le habló.

− Hola ¿comienzas este año? 

− Sí —respondió Harry.

− Mi padre está en la tienda de al lado, comprando mis libros, y mi madre ha ido calle arriba para mirar las varitas —dijo el peli plateado. Tenía voz de aburrido y arrastraba las palabras—. Luego voy a arrastrarlos a mirar escobas de carrera. No sé por qué los de primer año no pueden tener una propia. Creo que voy a fastidiar a mi padre hasta que me compre una y la meteré de contrabando de alguna manera.  
Su arrogancia le recordó a Tom y lo hizo sonreír.  
− ¿Tú tienes escoba propia? —continuó Draco.

— No —dijo Harry.

— ¿Juegas al menos al quidditch?

— ¿Qué es el quidditch? – preguntó Harry a Tom

— Una tontería – la respuesta de Tom no lo ayudó en absoluto así que le respondió negativamente al tercero.

— Yo sí. Papá dice que sería un crimen que no me eligieran para jugar por mi casa, y la verdad es que estoy de acuerdo. ¿Ya sabes en qué casa vas a estar? – a Harry el niño le parecía realmente entretenido, era la primera vez que conversaba con alguien de su edad de manera relajada.

— Creo que si —dijo Harry, estaba seguro a que casa iría 

— Bueno, nadie lo sabrá realmente hasta que lleguemos allí, pero yo sé que seré de Slytherin, porque toda mi familia fue de allí. ¿Te imaginas estar en Hufflepuff? Yo creo que me iría, ¿no te parece? - la máscara que llevaba el ojiplata había caído hace tiempo, ahora se veía curioso y entretenido 

— Yo también – o al menos Tom lo mataría. 

— ¡Oye, que hace el guardabosque de Hogwarts aquí! – dijo el chico señalando a Hagrid que estaba fuera de la vidriera sonriendo a Harry.

— Me acompaña a comprar mis cosas de la escuela 

— ¿Está aquí contigo? ¿Y tus padres? –

— Están muertos —respondió en voz baja, el tema seguía siendo doloroso.

— Oh, lo siento —dijo el otro pareciendo apenado, sus mejillas se pusieron rojas mientras se mordía labio y lo miraba algo ansioso.  
— No te preocupes, no los conocí así que no es tan malo – Harry le sonrió al peliplateado. 

— Lo siento mucho, mi padre dice que debo comportarme – la risa de Tom casi lo hace reírse también pero se contuvo para no avergonzar al otro- ¿Tus padres eran magos o te acabas de enterar del mundo mágico?

— Mis padres eran magos, pero me acabo de enterar del mundo mágico – la cara de horror del otro lo obligó a reír.

— ¡Pero eso es espantoso! – gritó y luego bajó la voz rápidamente al darse cuenta de su desliz – creciste con muggles 

— ¿Te molestan los nacidos muggles? – preguntó Harry, Tom le había contado sobre los supremacistas de sangre y no le gustaban. El chico le caía bien y prefería que no fuera uno 

— ¡Oh claro que no! Pero es terrible lo suyo. Mi padre dice que es una vergüenza que niños mágicos crezcan en el mundo muggle, sin conocer sus orígenes y tradiciones y se vean contaminados por las costumbres y formas de pensar muggle. – la voz del otro mostraba el orgullo que sentía por su padre – he visto algunos recorriendo el callejón, se les reconoce desde lejos por los ojos abiertos y boca colgando. 

Harry se echó a reír porque era exactamente como él debió verse caminado por la calle. Abrió la boca para responderle, pero la bruja que lo atendía le dijo que su uniforme estaba listo. Harry se bajó con pesar del escabel, hubiera preferido seguir conversando con su nuevo amigo.   
− Nos vemos en Hogwarts – se despidió el otro niño 

− Nos vemos – le respondió con una sonrisa

No fue hasta que salió de la tienda que se dio cuenta que no le había dicho su nombre al peliplateado.  
− No te preocupes, lo verás en Hogwarts – lo consoló Tom – Pero Lucius educó muy bien a su hijo.

− Pareces feliz

− Por supuesto, uno de los deberes de los mayores es educar bien a las nuevas generaciones. Eso me recuerda que debo enseñarte algo de etiqueta, para cuando interactúes con miembros de antiguas casas.

− ¿Es necesario? - Preguntó casi llorando

− Lo es – respondió tajante Tom 

− Está bien aprenderé 

Harry volvió a su papel de niño nuevo en el mundo mágico y comenzó a peguntarle cosas a Hagrid sacadas de su conversación anterior. Cuando le preguntó a Hagrid por el quidditch casi sintió a Tom poner los ojos en blanco. Tom comenzó a reírse de manera irónica cuando Hagrid le dijo que Slytherin era la casa de los magos tenebrosos.

− Parece que Dumby no te quiere en Slytherin – dijo con burla Tom – hay tienes otra razón para haber enviado al semigigante, ningún profesor de Hogwarts te diría algo así, ya que te pondría desde el inicio contra una de las casas.

Harry no le respondió porque cada vez estaba más de acuerdo con Tom de que Dumbledore había enviado específicamente a Hagrid para manipularlo sutilmente y eso no le gustaba, el solo quería ir a la escuela, aprender sobre magia y el mundo mágico, conocer otros niños como él y hacer amigos.   
Intentando sacar todo esto de su cabeza se concentró en las compras. Compraron los libros en Flourish y Blotts , de donde Harry salió molesto porque Hagrid solo le permitió comprar los libros que venían en la lista. Luego compraron el caldero y los ingredientes de pociones en la droguería que le pareció fascinante. Hagrid se empeñó en comprarle una lechuza así que fueron al Emporio de la Lechuza de donde salieron veinte minutos después con una jaula con una hermosa lechuza nívea con la cabeza bajo el ala. Harry le agradeció el regalo una y otra vez a Hagrid, era la primera vez que alguien realmente le regalaba algo, mientras Tom rumeaba algo sobre cuerpos y regalos que no entendió bien.   
La última tienda era estrecha y de mal aspecto. Sobre la puerta, en letras doradas, se leía: «Ollivander: fabricantes de excelentes varitas desde el 382 a.C.». En el polvoriento escaparate, sobre un cojín de desteñido color púrpura, se veía una única varita. Una varita, era lo que realmente quería Harry. Al entrar la campanilla sonó pero aun así no apareció el vendedor. A Harry el lugar le trasmitía una sensación extraña como algo bailando en el borde de su percepción.

− Es la magia – respondió a su pregunta no hecha Tom – está concentrada aquí por las varitas

Tom sonaba extraño otra vez, como cuando entraron al callejón. Quizás estaba recordando su primera vez en el callejón y cuando recibió su varita, era la única explicación que encontraba al extraño estado de ánimo que tenía el otro. 

− Buenas tardes – la voz ronca lo hizo saltar y salir de su cavilaciones   
Un anciano de ojos grandes y pálidos estaba frente a ellos.  
− Hola —dijo Harry dando un paso atrás, no sabía de donde había salido el hombre y eso lo ponía nervioso

− Ah, sí —dijo el hombre—. Sí, sí, pensaba que iba a verte pronto. Harry Potter. Tienes los ojos de tu madre. Parece que fue ayer el día en que ella vino aquí, a comprar su primera varita. Veintiséis centímetros de largo, elástica, de sauce. Una preciosa varita para encantamientos. Tu padre, por otra parte, prefirió una varita de caoba. Veintiocho centímetros y medio. Flexible. Un poquito más poderosa y excelente para transformaciones. Bueno, he dicho que tu padre la prefirió, pero en realidad es la varita la que elige al mago.

El señor Ollivander se acercó mucho más a Harry haciéndolo tensarse, no le gustaba que la gente se acercara tanto a él sin permiso. 

− Y aquí es donde... – dijo tocando la cicatriz en su frente con un dedo. Harry sintió su magia erizarse y prepararse para atacar al otro.

El anciano pareció sentir su tención porque se alejó antes de seguir hablando.

− Lamento decir que yo vendí la varita que hizo eso. Treinta y cuatro centímetros y cuarto. Una varita poderosa, muy poderosa, y en las manos equivocadas... Bueno, si hubiera sabido lo que esa varita iba a hacer en el mundo... – un bufido molesto vino de parte de Tom 

Harry se tranquilizó al ver que el hombre giraba su atención hacia Hagrid. Segundos después terminó de hablar con Hagrid y le preguntó con qué mano tomaba la varita mientras sacaba una cinta métrica, cuando extendió su mano derecha comenzó a tomar las medidas más extrañas mientras hablaba sobre las varitas, hasta que se dio la vuelta y Harry se dio cuenta de que la cinta estaba midiendo sola.   
Luego comenzó a traerle varitas, una tras otra, y descartándolas casi enseguida. Mientras más varitas se acumulaban más emocionados parecían el señor Ollivander y Tom.   
− Qué cliente tan difícil, ¿no? No te preocupes, encontraremos a tu pareja perfecta por aquí, en algún lado. Me pregunto... – dijo tomando una caja empolvada de uno de los últimos estantes - Sí, por qué no, una combinación poco usual, acebo y pluma de fénix, veintiocho centímetros, bonita y flexible.  
Harry tocó la varita. Sintió un súbito calor en los dedos. Levantó la varita sobre su cabeza, la hizo bajar por el aire polvoriento, y una corriente de chispas rojas y doradas estallaron en la punta como fuegos artificiales. Hagrid lo vitoreó y aplaudió, Tom lo felicitó y el señor Ollivander dijo:  
− ¡Oh, bravo! Oh, sí, oh, muy bien. Bien, bien, bien... Qué curioso... Realmente qué curioso...

− Perdón —dijo Harry, el misterio del hombre lo estaba cansando—. Pero ¿qué es tan curioso?

− Recuerdo cada varita que he vendido, Harry Potter. Cada una de las varitas. Y resulta que la cola de fénix de donde salió la pluma que está en tu varita dio otra pluma, sólo una más. Y realmente es muy curioso que estuvieras destinado a esa varita, cuando fue su hermana la que te hizo esa cicatriz.

− ¿Tom? – Tom se había quedado mudo en su cabeza

− Sí, veintiocho centímetros. Ajá. Realmente curioso cómo suceden estas cosas. La varita escoge al mago, recuérdalo... Creo que debemos esperar grandes cosas de ti, Harry Potter... Después de todo, El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado hizo grandes cosas... Terribles, sí, pero grandiosas.

− Tom ¿mi varita es gemela de la tuya? - Harry tuvo que luchar con todas sus fuerzas para no sonreír. 

− Eso parece – Tom sonaba reflexivo.

− ¿No estás feliz? – Harry estaba decepcionado por la falta de emoción en la voz de Tom.

− Lo estoy, solo me pregunto qué efectos traerá algo así. La magia no es tan simple pequeño. Nuestras varitas son gemelas y más que por la profecía o el destino me parece que es por mi presencia en tu interior. Algo de esta envergadura siempre trae consecuencias, buenas o malas pero siempre las hay.

Harry pagó la varita pensando en lo que le había dicho Tom. Caminó junto a Hagrid otra vez por el callejón mientras caía la tarde, salieron del callejón por la pared y luego al Londres muggles. No prestó atención a su alrededor hasta que se montó en el tren y se despidió de Hagrid que le dio su billete para Hogwarts. Se quedó mirando el pedazo de papel, hasta que escucho la voz de Tom:

− Feliz cumpleaños pequeño – entonces sonrió y se relajó en su asiento


End file.
